In vitro immunologic assays (lymphocyte stimulation test, macrophage migration inhibition test, T and B lymphocyte counts and CEA determination) and skin test response will be performed to evaluate the cell-mediated immunity in depth of patients with Hodgkin's disease. Serial studies of individual patients will be performed before, during and after the treatment. Emphasis will be place on the comparison of results of these tests among each other and the correlation of results of each test with the clinical course of the disease. Serum effect on lymphocyte stimulation test and macrophage inhibition test will be determined. In vitro and in vivo adoptive transfer with immune RNA or transfer factor and active sensitization with BCG in anergic patients will be attempted.